1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water flow generating apparatus used for various water-flow water tanks such as a water flow pool, a water flow fish tank, and the like to generate a water flow within the water tanks due to a jetting action, and more specifically to a screw type water flow generating apparatus in which a jet is obtained by rotation of screw vanes.
2. Related Art
Various kinds of water flow generating apparatuses for a water flow pool or the like are known. But, as compared with, for example, a jet injection type among others, a screw type is recommended which can be installed at a relatively low cost in terms of equipment expenses and is advantageous in view of an economical point. However, the water flow generating apparatus of this kind heretofore known is only a so-called fixed system in which the apparatus is integrally incorporated into a water flow pool.
In the aforementioned water flow generating apparatus of the fixed system, the apparatus itself becomes large in size, and in addition, it takes time for installation work of the apparatus, unavoidably increasing the cost, which comprises a bottleneck for popularization.